Akutare
Akutare/Indy is your heroic explorer in the team business. Hell, he's been around the team business since 2001 as Pirateman. He is also known as Bubbleman of the Wily's Warriors, Grizzly Slash of Critcal Mass, Cancer Bubble of Cosmos and Bamboo Pandimodium of Copy Crisis. He is an old member of the Tech Tyrants and the noble leader of the rebirth of Aftermath. He is Cutman.exe of that team. The name "Akutare" has nothing to do with the character from Disgaea 2. In fact, Akutare means "Rowdy" in Japanese. Profile "Buku!" "Ready when y'all are!" "Git goin'!" Background Indy, A.k.A Akutare is a Net Navi explorer that resembles Starman.exe from the Battle Network Series. The Navi lacks pants and his only attire of clothing is a jacket and sometimes a fedora. He also has a scar over his left eye, nose, chest and belly from some encounter. He's pretty proud of his scars. He also dislikes to wear pants. His personailty and attitude are modeled after Indiana Jones. How Indy came to be in the most recent teams is a long story. Eons ago, Indy was asked to join as Bubbleman for Wily's Warriors. He greatly accepted it. He is also the leader of Aftermath, which he took over after the former leader fell off the face of the planet. Personality Indy's personality is laid back and easy going. He has a huge knack for adventure, which always leads him into danger. However, He laughs at the face of danger! Indy also can get angry at times also. He rarely gets angry, however. Indy's speech is polite and he speaks with a southern drawl. Sometimes it is hard to understand if he speaks fast. He also fears water. Him as Bubbleman however; he ignores the water factor. Indy also has a sidekick which is a Magnet Virus. Bubbleman Indy as Bubbleman is a rockin' Treasure hunter from under the seas. He is still his cocky attitude, but can act like the "pet" also. He is also extremely loyal towards his fellow Wily Warriors. Pirateman Not your average, jolly pirate you would say. Nor is Pirateman your Jack Sparrow, either. If you'd meet him, he'd be a combination of the roughest pirates out there! Pirateman enjoys explosives. His main weapon is Remote Mine. Pirateman also has a ship called the SS. Chaotic. Pirateman is also very loyal and keeps his pirate attitude intact. His other favourite doing is pilfering treasures, plundering and the stealing sanity out of sane folk. Cutman.exe Cutman.exe is said to be the leader of Aftermath now after the old leader disappeared. Cutman decided to take over it and reform it with new members. His personality however is modeled after a Bancho leader. He leads a group of rowdy Navis through random and crazy adventures. He also loves his coat for some reason. His favorite hero is Indiana Starry.exe. Cutman.exe's favorite punch bag is a plush toy that looks like Rock.exe. Cancer Bubble Cancer Bubble is rather.. a hyperactive, rowdy little crab of Cosmos. Cancer's outfits vary from his regular jumpsuit, a dective outfit and Solid Snake's attire. Cancer is also a fun loving, sneaky, hyper and wild Crab. His close friend is Wolf Forest and cares for her alot as well. Cancer is also the smallest member of the team. Trivia Indy is really fun to be around and he has many great friends. He is also very proud of a certain someone. His attitude and his hunger for adventure can also lead him and his team mates into trouble at times. Otherwise, he also likes to make a performs by rockin' out. Not only Indiana Jones was his inspiration and clothing attire, Locke Cole from Final Fantasy VI was also an inspiration of Indy. He is also a fast talker. Indy has a fear of water, however as Bubbleman, he tends to ignore his hydrophobia. Indy says "also" a lot. Force of habit, but he gets his point across very well. Category: Epilogue Characters